


Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson will pretty much do whatever Skye wants, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Kara is still helping Ward, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Skye being cocky, Skye is Phil Coulson's hero, Star-crossed, The Playground, Ward is an evil douche, hickey, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Sneak Peek for "Scars" and Skoulson being made to part ways once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye

She watched the girl who had shot Grant from across the medlab.

Sitting by the side of another man, someone new, who they'd returned with after the mission.

Without Grant.

There was no one here she could trust. They all knew who she was supposed to be, but not who she was now.

Grant told her to stay here, it was part of the plan.

She just had to remind herself of that. Not panic. Trust him.

He'd come back for her.

Just had to do one last thing.

  
#

  
"I need to get him out of here," Skye said, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Gonzales isn't going to allow that."

They were standing in the hallway of the Playground, as agents walked past them.

"He's afraid," Skye said. "Doesn't know who to trust."

"I can sympathize," Coulson said. "I'm not so sure myself."

"What happened?" she asked, beginning to get frustrated at how calm he seemed about all of this.

"Walk with me?" he said casually, heading towards the corner.

She sighed then slowly followed after him.

"I like this base," he said, looking around at the walls as they walked. "It's started to feel like home."

His tone sounded _too_ nostalgic. She was going to wait it out, see if he had more to say before she pressed back in.

He stopped at a wall and put his hand against it. "I was still learning all its secrets."

Pushing his fingers underneath the brickwork, the wall slid to the side and he motioned with his hand.

"After you."

Skye raised an eyebrow at his cocky expression and walked into the darkened room.

He followed after and pushed something as light flickered to life above and the door slid shut.

"You're not Director anymore?" she asked, wiping at the dust on the table in the center of the room with a finger.

"I'm not Director anymore," he repeated back to her.

"So, we're trapped here, or we fight our way out?" she said, turning towards him. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No," he said, walking towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I've got something I can leverage. But, this might be goodbye for awhile."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wrapping her fingers around his arm at the implication of his words.

"I don't want them finding you, or, people like you. Gonzales has some dangerous opinions about gifteds."

"One of the agents," she said, "When he came after me. He tried to kill me."

"I know," Coulson said, leaning forward to hug her. "I also saw what he got for his trouble."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," she said, sliding her arms around his middle to hug him tighter.

"I trust you," he said, pulling away, putting his hand against her face. "More than anyone."

"Why don't you come with us?" she started in, "I can convince them that you can stay, or, maybe once Lincoln is there, we could..."

"It's better if I'm here," he said. "Knowing what they're planning. I can't just let them start the Index back up like before. It's possible I can do some good here. Have some influence."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you've always done," he said, dropping his hands to his sides. "I'll just try to keep SHIELD out of your way."

The corner of her mouth caught and she shook her head at him.

"We're back where we started," she said, with a sigh, looking at his tie. "I'm not even your consultant."

"How about friends?" he smiled.

She touched the silk of his tie, then ran it between her fingers, as he intently watched the emotions flickering over her face.

"Do friends kiss friends?" she asked coyly, slowly, looking up into his eyes.

She felt his breath catch in his chest, and she leaned away from him, her hands against the table behind her, as her heart raced inside of her chest.

"Sometimes," he said, after moment, swallowing and stepping closer to her.

He leaned over her, his face just barely touching hers, like he wanted to be careful. So she closed the distance between them, wrapping her hand around his neck and pressing their mouths together.

She had just intended to kiss him, and leave it at that. This was going to be goodbye for awhile, after all.

But now he pulled her up on the table, settled between her legs, and now his fingers dug into her thighs through her jeans, as he found her mouth again, and now she can't help scraping her nails along the back of his neck and feeling him shiver at her touch.

" _Skye_."

Waiting on him, she stared at his flushed mouth and his eyes were so bright, even in this bad lighting.

"They're probably looking for us already, huh?" she asked, her hands around his neck.

"Yeah," he said, frowning slightly.

"Probably wouldn't help your case if Gonzales found us...like this?" she asked, with a tiny shrug.

"Definitely not," he said, leaning forward to kiss her again, groaning as she parted his lips with her tongue and slid her thumbs along the hollow of his cheeks as he kissed back.

Grabbing her forward by the hips, he pushed their mouths apart and began kissing along the side of her neck.

"When all this is settled," he said, as she wiggled when he tickled at the skin below her ear. "I'd like to go somewhere quiet." Another kiss. "Just the two of us." _Another_. "Where we can talk." _Again_. "No interruptions."

"Oh, I'd like that," she said with a sigh, sliding her hand down his back, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt, wanting to just feel more of him under her hands.

His mouth sucked hard against her shoulder, finger sliding beneath the edge of her t-shirt, and he pulled away with a popping noise.

"Don't stop," she breathed, her eyes shut.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a little surprised, turning his face up to her.

"Leave a mark," she said, staring down at him with her face flushing.

He dipped his head again and moaned when she wrapped her legs around him, hands pulling out his shirt from his slacks and running her fingertips over his skin, trapping her hand between him and the shirts.

As she felt his tongue tease against the spot, she gripped his belt from the side and pulled him against her, making him have to stop and balance himself against the table, before he resumed sucking, but now grinding against her as well.

The high pitched noises coming from the back of his throat were driving her crazy, and finally he pulled off, looking down at the red mark on her shoulder before kissing her again, hard and fast.

"Okay," he said. "A little too close."

He started tucking his shirts back into his pants as she watched him eyeing her smug expression.

"I didn't envision this happening _quite_ like this."

"I'm surprised you envisioned it at all," she said, looking over at the mark on her shoulder and hiding it beneath her t-shirt.

His eyes caught hers as his hands went still. "I envisioned it quite a bit."

She hopped down off the table, dismissing his guilty expression right away, and turned to swipe at the dust marks on her butt.

"So, what'll it be A.C.?" she said.

"I'm going to negotiate your release," he grinned, happier than he should be under the circumstances.

"And then, start planning our vacation."

"Somewhere warm," she said, as they both walked towards the door.

"Yes," he said quietly, looking back at her once more, before he pushed the lever to open the door.

  
#

  
She reappeared, this time with Coulson, who stood by her as she spoke to Lincoln.

That's what she had heard them call him, anyway.

Lincoln watched Coulson with a lot of curiosity. More than he had shown to the other people he had met.

It must be because he meant so much to her. The girl who had shot Grant.

He meant something to Grant, too.

" _I just need one more thing from Coulson._ "

It was fine. She could wait.

As long as Coulson was here.


End file.
